Automotive vehicles can operate with various levels of automation including for example, driver notification, driver assistance, and/or autonomous operation. Some vehicles with automation perform driving-related operations using information regarding the roadway. However, automated vehicle operation does not necessarily employ and/or account for certain conventional types of information, such as driver-to-driver communication.